101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolly Dilly Dog Doo/International versions
Videos Улица Далматинци 101 - Доли Дили Кучи ду Dolly Dilly Dog Do (Bulgarian Български)-2|Bulgarian version. 101 Dalmatian Street - Dolly's Rap Song - Danish|Danish version. Das Haus der 101 Dalmatiner - Dollys Rapsong (Deutsch German)|German version. 101 Dalmatian Street �� Dolly's Rap Song �� HEBREW-0|Hebrew version. 101 Dalmatian Street - Dolly's Rap (Italian)|Italian version. 101 Dalmatian Street – Dolly's Rap Song (Malay)|Malay version. 101 Dalmatian Street - Dolly's Rap Song - Norwegian|Norwegian version. Ulica Dalmatyńczyków 101 - Dolly robi rapsy dla psów-0|Polish version. 101 Dalmatian Street - Dolly's Rap (Brazilian Portuguese)|Portuguese (Brazil) version. 101 Dalmatian Street - Dolly's Rap (European Portuguese)|Portuguese (Portugal) version. 101 Dalmatian Street �� Dolly's Rap Song �� ROMANIAN-0|Romanian version. 101 Dalmatian Street �� Dolly's Rap Song �� RUSSIAN|Russian version. Calle dalmatas 101 "Dolly La Rapera Artista" �� Castellano-0|Spanish (European) version. Noche de Poesía Rap ���� - Calle Dálmatas 101 (Español Latino) HD-0|Spanish (Latin American) version. 101 Dalmatian Street – Dolly Dilly Dog Do (Swedish)-0|Swedish version. Text Danish :Skyer, stjerner og alt det der :Jeg prøver at digte, hør og se hvad der sker :Og hvis jeg ikke kan rime, er det helt fint :For ordene de bliver så vilde :Og poesi er ikke min yndlings dille :Og når jeg trille, kilde, rimer :Så får jeg fniller og tager en mave kilder :Jeg er en haj hund, sej hund en vild hund, vuf :Men er jeg hussy snut? Na ah :Jeg en dolly, dilly, doody dot do :(Dolly, dilly, doody dot do) German :Dolly Wolly Bolly ein Hund :Himmel, Sonne, Wolken und Mond :Wie wird so was gereimt, gerappt und betont? :Und holpert es mal ist's auch egal :Warum sollte ich mich verstecken? :Meine Reime haben Kanten und Ecken :Bloß nicht erschrecken beim Entdecken schwarzer Flecken :Ich bin gesund, zum Lachen brauch ich keinen Grund :Ich bin ein Morgenhund, ein Abendhund, ein Vagabund :Jetzt läuft es runt, quatsch ich mir den Mund bunt? :Nein nein :Ich bin Dolly Wolly Bolly ein Hund :Ich bin Dolly Wolly Bolly ein Hund Italian :Dolly, dilly, dally-do doo :Luna, stelle, cielo e mare :Ma questa poesia mi fa vomitare :Se non so rimare, che vuoi fare? :Faccio rime un po' contorte :La poesia, forse, non è il mio forte :Faccio la sciocca, sciocchettina, scioccherellina, così carina :Sono super dispo-cucciolo, ma scrivo poesie o no? :Na-ah, sono Dolly, dilly, dally-do doo :Transcription to English :Dolly, dilly, dally-do doo :Moon, stars, sky and sea :But this poem makes me feel sick :If I can't rhyme, what do you want to get? :I'm rhyming a little jumbled :Perhaps poetry isn't my thing :I'm a little silly, goofy, dummy and so pretty :I am super active puppy, but do I make poetry? :Nuh-uhh, I'm Dolly, dilly, dally-do doo Polish :Robię rapsy dla psów :Dzień, noc, takie tam :Od zawsze na wiersze alergire mam :Przerasta mnie rym :Żyje z tym :Bo tak szczerze to wolę psoty :Na wiersze zaź, nie mam już dziś ochoty :A kiedy chcę to spoko loko :Staje tu dziś z wami oko w oko :Lubię biegać, skakać, jem też za dwóch :Lecz czy chcę poezją was szczuć? :Nie-e :Jestem Dolly, robię rapsy dla psów :Translation to English :I rap for dogs :Day, night, and other stuff :I always had allergy for poetry :The rhyming is beyond me :I fine with it :I don't feel I like do poetry today :To be honest, I prefer mischief :But it's cool when I want :I'm staining eye to eye with you today :I like running, jumping and I'm eating for two :But do I want set the poetry on you? :Nuh-uhh :I'm Dolly, I rap for dogs Swedish :Dolly dilly doggy dog doo :Moln, stjärna, skyn och skon :Den här dikten får mig att tappa tron :Är inte i trim, med mina rim :Men jag gör det här ofrivlligt :Min poesi låter så kass och billig :Jag är så trillig, millig, fillig :Jag bevilig var glad och prillig :Inatt tung dag, kung för en hundtro men är jag en stor poet tro? :Beror på. Jag är Dolly dilly doggy dog doo Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs